


带你看海

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 九亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 迟到很久的生日贺文刘筱亭生日快乐我们陪你看海，陪你成角儿，陪你在北展开属于你们的专场现实向OOC，提及家人OOC！！！！！！！！！七队官配提及，大量香贤ONLY官配---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Kudos: 1





	带你看海

过完生日，难得尚九熙何九华也都在北京，七队聚了个餐给刘筱亭庆祝了生日

创作新节目的压力，生日的快乐，粉丝精心准备的感动，可奶可飒刘筱亭不负众望的传染了副队长的优秀传统，沾酒就哭

张九泰和宋昊然早就在传习社已经经历过了奶宝宝哭唧唧，习以为常。

开玩笑，当年传习社可是刘筱亭周九良两只奶宝宝一起沾酒就哭，整个传习社，上到杨主任总教习下到笼子里的梅花鹿全体出动安慰他俩

张九泰推开了慌慌张张不知所措秦霄贤，毕竟秦霄贤也就经历过一次刘筱亭哭鼻子还是在没喝酒的情况下，肯定是不知道该怎么办

张九泰坐到了刘筱亭边上的位置上，大手一捞小土豆就拉进怀里了

宋昊然夹了一块牛排给马霄戎“习惯就好习惯就好”

来了半年虽然还算习惯了张九泰和刘筱亭随时随刻的秀恩爱，但是这么直白，还是有点惊讶的马霄戎不知道宋昊然是让他习惯刘筱亭掉金豆豆，还是习惯他俩秀恩爱

刘筱亭的小脑袋埋进了张九泰的肚子上，张九泰大手拍了拍刘筱亭的后背给他顺了顺气“九芳，你跟服务员要杯水，二哥喝多了”

“没！没喝多！”头发乱糟糟的刘筱亭从张九泰怀里抬起头，眼睛红红的亮晶晶的，睫毛湿漉漉的，撅着嘴用小奶音说

张九泰接受了刘筱亭的可爱暴击减血1000000

“好好好，没醉没醉，来来来喝点水”张九泰接过孙九芳给要来的水，托着杯子给刘筱亭喂进去

够着身子喝水，肯定会漏出来一些，张九泰娴熟的帮刘筱亭擦干净了

何九华推了推尚九熙，想跟他同感张九泰和刘筱亭的恩爱

尚九熙憨笑着点了点头“二哥真可爱啊”

何九华无奈的叹了口气，他也觉得小师侄可爱但是无奈于搭档傻直

闹闹腾腾开开心心的刘筱亭生日聚会在一群师叔被小师侄萌死的结局下结束

提前请了假的刘筱亭和张九泰一觉睡到了午场开场的时间，刘筱亭急急忙忙洗了个澡顶着还有点宿醉的脑袋收拾了出差的行李和给家人的礼物出了门

张九泰临走前给刘筱亭热了个牛奶塞进他的手里，给他暖暖身子也能缓解一下宿醉

早在定节目单时候刘筱亭就跟张九泰打好了招呼，今年过生日刘筱亭要回家去看妈妈，当天有演出就定在了第二天，然后刘筱亭直接从老家回北京站出发去出差

从刘筱亭坐上动车到到家的一路上，来自张九泰的微信就没断过，先是问他奶喝了吗，又问他东西带齐了吗，还嘱咐了乡下冷记得把书包里的外套穿上

刘筱亭打开了生日收到粉丝送的新双肩背，最底下确实放着一件外套

「你给我塞进来的吗？」

刘筱亭发了微信问张九泰，张九泰回了他一条语音“不然呢？外套能自己飞进书包里吗？”

熟悉的声音在耳边响起，好像不算漫长的旅途变得更快了

和家人在一起的时光总是很快乐的，刘筱亭大哥提议把父母接到自己家里住，刘筱亭的小侄子如今也大了，可以多陪陪爷爷奶奶也方便大哥照顾父母

母亲心疼小儿子，虽然同意搬去大儿子家里住却怎么也不愿意卖掉老房子，想等拆迁后给小儿子买套新房

父亲则反驳了母亲的意见“哎呀，佳佳以后是要跟仔仔在北京住的，不需要咱们家这破房子，留着干嘛？你要是心疼佳佳就把卖房子的钱给他让他跟仔仔在北京买套房吧”

被父亲着如同嫁女儿一样的口吻说的刘筱亭有点不好意思的红了脸“哎呀，不用啦，我和九泰现在住的地方挺好的，家里也不差那些钱，老房子就留着吧，九泰说等以后高速高铁都修好了就方便了，我们俩会常回来的”

“这房子，我嫁过来就住在这，我还真不舍得卖，刘老大啊，我跟你爸身子还硬朗，等过两年再说吧”住了半辈子的房子还有两个孩子小时候的回忆，刘妈妈有点舍不得搬走，拉过内向的二儿子“仔仔真懂事，你俩好好的，缺啥少啥被娘说昂”

“妈，我这不是看你们冬天冷，还得烧炕烧煤不安全吗”刘老大心疼父母有点着急

刘爸爸挥了挥手“佳佳能少个啥，你看这衣服不是仔仔的吗，这书包，仔仔给你买的吧？可得不少钱呢吧，这不是那个啥…啥…驴啥的吗？”然后转过身给刘老大说“那我们俩冬天去你们那儿住，开了春再回来，行吧！就是春节咱们都会这过，就这么定了”

刘老大被父亲对LV的可爱称呼逗笑了“行，行，您俩人乐意就行，爸，这牌子叫LV不能当拼音念作驴。刘老二，你们家张九泰真的是够疼你的了，你嫂子想买个钱包都没舍得”

刘筱亭不好意思的挥了挥手“不是，这是我过生日粉丝们集资送给我的…所以我赶紧用上了”

刘妈妈摸了摸二儿子的头，正式步入20代后半的他还是可爱的跟个小孩子似的“行了，我的佳佳也是有粉丝支持喜欢的小角儿了”

“妈，我离成角儿还远着呢，我还得努力呢”不自信是刘筱亭多少年也改不了的毛病，不过这也使得他总是谦虚总是努力总是能激励着他前进

“好好好，你好好努力，妈妈支持你”刘妈妈熟悉自己孩子的性格，欣慰的笑了笑“对了，今年春节还真不能在老房子过了”

刘妈妈一说提醒了刘爸爸，老爷子拍了一下脑门“哎呀，你看我这个脑子，我也给忘了，今年春节咱们去海南过吧，刘老大也去”

“昂？爸，你怎么想一出是一出啊，怎么要去海南过春节啊，不是说村子里热闹吗”刘老大被父亲突然的通知吓了一跳

刘妈妈倒是还那么温温柔柔的“这不是你去接佳佳的时候仔仔给我们打了个电话吗？他说想春节带着佳佳去海南，正好我们也能跟亲家一起过个春节，你不去啊？你不去你们一家子自己过吧”

“去去去，我怎么能不去呢，诶我说刘佳，你们家张九泰怎么突然要去海南啊？是不是你想去啊？”被自己的弟弟被迫喂了很多狗粮的刘老大觉得张九泰的提议绝对源自于刘筱亭

刘筱亭摇了摇头，张九泰出了名的懒，放了假可不想出门，每年春节都是窝在家里的主，也不知道为什么今年突然提议要去海南，还要带上自己一家子去

刘妈妈开口解答了他们的疑惑“仔仔说佳佳想去看海，也没假期，所以春节去”

“我就知道”刘老大无奈的翻了个白眼，张九泰做啥不是为了他弟弟啊

刘筱亭愣了一下想明白了，他知道张九泰是在意他因为那句【我一直都在流浪可不曾看过海洋】的歌词感动而哭泣，当时在台上张九泰就跟他说要带他去看海，那时候张九泰的眼睛温柔的就像是充满了爱的海洋，要不是这么多年舞台经验丰富，张九泰赶紧翻了个肤色哽遮过去刘筱亭觉得自己又得被感动的掉金豆豆

在家陪小侄子们玩玩闹闹又住了一晚上，刘筱亭才出发去了北京站，一去又得两周，哈尔滨降温幅度大，张九泰帮他把厚衣服翻了出来，他都装进箱子里准备好了

书包里放上刘妈妈特意给张九泰做的菜团子，刘筱亭急急忙忙的赶到了北京站，毫不惊奇的成了最后到的人

张九泰和秦霄贤要等回家的刘筱亭一起出发也就带上了孙九香，孙九芳他们几个则坐了中午的车已经到了哈尔滨

给秦霄贤打了电话问位置，“你看到一群人在照相了吗？就在这儿”

刘筱亭隔着电话都能听出孩子无奈的无计可施，快跑两步赶到他们身边

明明给刘筱亭准备好了厚衣服的张九泰如今冷得变身高冷少年坐在自己的行李箱上，烦躁的心情在看到了刘筱亭后有了些好转，他太了解刘筱亭了，认识十年搭档七年不是嘴上说说，这个男孩乖巧内向，自然也是带了这种性格的人必须有的天然属性的

“你取车票了吗？”张九泰先生终于愿意张口他被冻得不行的嘴说话了

似乎熟悉的人之间从来都是这个样子，不需要多余的问好和闲聊，只会说出最重要的话，可以一击点破天然的话

正在和好闺蜜秦霄贤黏黏腻腻的刘筱亭似乎是没听见张九泰的声音，好在秦霄贤听到了又问了句

“没取呢”刘筱亭这话答得理所应当的，天然发作的他自然是没感受到什么不对，并没有意识到孙九香在群里发的来了直接出发时要他提前取好票

这话逗笑了周围围堵的粉丝也逗笑了秦霄贤“去取啊，干嘛呢”

刘筱亭又着急忙慌的跑开了，孙九香和秦霄贤被可爱的无奈的笑里出来，只有张九泰还是一如既往的样子，他习惯了，有的时候他都担心没有自己在身边这么天然的小朋友再把自己弄丢了怎么办

其实张九泰也知道，只要有他在的时候，刘筱亭总是放心的不动脑子才会这么天然，夏天他请假陪席女士去玩的时候剩刘筱亭一个人他也能够照顾好自己

这么一想，无奈还是无奈，但是自己家的土豆自己不宠着还能怎么办？张九泰伸手把刘筱亭的箱子拉到了自己的身边，习惯性的照顾自己的小叔侄

粉丝的围追堵截终于在上了车以后结束了，秦霄贤终于松了一口气，这一年来他太累了，发小结婚那短短几天的清净对于他来说已经是奢侈的妄想了，长春还和他一起吃喝玩乐的孙九芳宋昊然回了三里屯拒绝了他所有的邀请只为了些许清净，天桥满世界找地方抽烟只是为了不被围观，似乎自己的努力已经不重要了过分疯狂的不理智的粉丝已经让他的所有努力都只能被路人说是靠脸

眼前一黑，孙九香把自己的帽子罩在了秦霄贤的脸上“睡会吧，一会到了叫你”

秦霄贤心里一暖，孙九香无论何时都陪在他的身边察觉他的心情，“嗯好的”他轻声的答着，有他在，他觉得自己还能坚持，就像孟鹤堂那样坚持着把粉丝变成观众就好了

动车一发车，刘筱亭就翻出了母亲做的菜团子塞进了张九泰手里“我妈给你做的，荠菜馅的”

菜团子还有些余温，打开盖子香味扑鼻“你要不要也来一个？”张九泰塞得满嘴都是，声音鼓鼓囊囊的

“不了，我在家吃了，你慢点吃再噎着”刘筱亭慌忙的翻出水壶放到了张九泰的小餐桌上

刚刚有点冷漠的张九泰已经不在了，车里的温暖和好吃的菜团子又让他恢复成了小土豆的大白团子“不至于，诶，一会我得把厚外套翻出来，太冷了”

“知道冷还不知道多穿点，我不是提醒你了吗？”刘筱亭有点无奈的说着，他们俩个都是那种能照顾好彼此却没办法照顾好自己的人

“我没想到这么冷啊，一会儿到了哈尔滨你穿我这个外套呗”张九泰指了指身上的外套，快速的吃掉了一个菜团子

刘筱亭拿出餐巾纸递给他擦手“不要，万一有粉丝拍到了咱们就得上热搜了”

本来应该睡着了的秦霄贤顶着孙九香打了好几圈的帽子从前面探过头“诶！张九泰你太不是个人了，有好吃的不给我吃”

张九泰赶紧盖好了盖子“去去去，这是我丈母娘给我做的，没有你的份”

“张九泰你也是个人”秦霄贤气得几乎要变身螳螂精

一个小餐盒伸到了秦霄贤的面前，刘筱亭可可爱爱的笑着“璇儿，我妈给你做了你爱吃的小酥肉”

“哎呀！谢谢阿姨”秦霄贤开心的接过小酥肉怕被张九泰抢走一样缩了回去和孙九香分享起来

上次刘妈妈刘爸爸来北京玩，秦霄贤没少一起陪着，该傻的时候傻呵呵又聪明懂事的小璇儿谁不喜欢？秦霄贤被刘妈妈喜欢的不行还记住了小孩儿喜欢的口味

“诶…怎么还给他做了呢”张九泰假装生气的说

刘筱亭给他看了看自己的书包里面“这不是到了哈尔滨还得璇儿开车送咱们到宿舍吗，我妈说挺麻烦他的，她给你做了，你那盒比较大”

“嘿嘿”张九泰满意的笑了笑，傻呵呵的哪里还像是七队代理队长该有的样子，“都收好吧，咱们到了宿舍再吃”

刘筱亭接过保鲜盒都塞进了自己的书包里“你这么大的肚肚还吃啊？不是说要减肥吗？”

张九泰抓过刘筱亭的小兔爪子放在自己的肚子上“我觉得我瘦了不少了，再说了你也不嫌我胖”

刘筱亭无奈地揉了揉，张九泰确实不算瘦但也不是影响身体健康的胖，而且他还挺喜欢大白团子软乎乎的样子，他的大白师叔这样子已经很好看了不需要再瘦了“不嫌，你个大白胖子”

“你个小黑小子”这种翻着肤色哽的对怼是他们两个人之间的情趣“行了，你也睡会吧，一会就到了”

刘筱亭乖乖的把头枕在了张九泰的肩膀上

在张九泰以为刘筱亭已经睡着的时候，耳边传来刘筱亭并不奶的声音，那是他台下的声音，会比台上稍稍低沉一些但还是软软的甜甜的“仔仔谢谢你要带我去看海”

张九泰还是那副泰然自若的样子“你想去开海我就带你去看海，你想去观山我就带你去爬山，你想做什么我都会陪着你”

刘筱亭不再出声，张九泰低头看他

刘筱亭笑得甜美，眼眶里感动的泪水打着转，北方的冬天变得不那么冷了，他已经开始期待春节的海南之行了


End file.
